trilcefandomcom-20200215-history
Fiesta de Graduacion
'Fiesta de Graduacion, ' en ingles: Prom party, es el vigesimo primer episodio de la Quinta Temporada de Trilce, y el nonagesimo-séptimo de la serie en general. El episodio fue emitido el 18 de diciembre del 2014. Sinopsis Daniel le dice a Marta que ya no hay nadie en el colegio; ella le dice estar muy preocupada pues debe buscar los papeles ya que al parecer Sonia dejo la propiedad envargada. Le dice el gran miedo que tiene de perder el colegio, Daniel la consuela y la besa, Marta al safarse del beso bota unos papeles, entre ellos la foto de NATUS VINCERE en primer año. Marta ve a todos sus alumnos y reflexiona con Daniel acerca de lo que han vivido esos chicos, dice sentirse orgullosa de haberlos conocido. Daniel también dice que son grandes chicos, en ese momento llama Doris, y le pide a Marta ser madrina de la promoción; ella acepta gustosa. Marta le dice que mañana es la ceremonia y si es madrina quiere mandar a hacer unas medallitas; le pide que le acompañe, en ese momento siente una patada en el vientre, ambos van a comprar.Viendo las medallitas ambos cantan SUEÑO DORADO. Al dia siguiente Kevin va a dar su examen; Diana lo espera después del examen, finalmente aprobó y todo indica que se graduara en la celebración ambos se dan un beso inesperado. Mishell va a la casa de Paulo, ambos dicen que cumplieron su sueño de mantener su amistad después de todo; Paulo le dice que ella y el, no son mas amigos, ni mejores amigos, ellos tienen una relación única, pues su amistad es infranqueable, los dos se dan un gran abrazo. Mishell le dice que quiere graduarse con el, el le dice que tiene una idea y va al colegio junto con ella. Joseph esta muy deprimido después de la respuesta sorpresiva de Cristel, Jeasibel lo anima a no darse por venci do y luchar por su amor, luego le pide disculpas por haber malogrado el amor que se tenia con Cristel; el le dice que fue culpa suya también, le pregunta que es lo que vio en el, Jeasibel le dice que el fue el chico del cual realmente se enamoro, Joseph le pide que sea su pareja de promoción. En el colegio, Paulo le pide a Marta que Mishell se gradue con ellos; Marta acepta, pero le dice que debe hablar primero con el comité para pedir una silla mas, dice que ella se encargara de todo. Cristel ve a Paulo, y le dice que el será su pareja de promoción, el le dice que pensaba ir con Mishell; Cristel le dice que no puede hacerle esto, el dice tener una idea. Lola y Xiomara L, se quejan ante Doris, pues dicen que ellas quieren ir juntas, Doris le dice que las entiende; pero lamentablemente es algo convencional y deben ir con un chico, les dice que no es discriminación, y que no lo tomen a mal. Rusbel le pide a Estefany que sea su pareja de promoción, ella lo rechaza, pero luego se arrepiente sin embargo el ya invito a Antonia. Estefania muere de celos. Xiomara L y Lola, se acercan a los dos Alvaros; les piden ser pareja de promoción. Jhan va al colegio de Natalia, y le pide perdón por haberla abandonado, le pide ser su pareja, sin embargo ella le dice ya tener una, es Juan; quien ya no es mas el chico malo, Juan le pide perdón por lo que hizo, Jhan acepta la decisión. Las chicas se reúnen luego de la entrega de libretas. Quedan para el dia siguiente en la mañana. Yessica ve a Dajhana sola, le habla y la saluda, Dajhana le dice que las cosas no se quedaran asi, Yessica le dice que hasta hoy no ha aprendido nada, y dice que no quiere ser mas su amiga, le devuelve el brazalete que ambas compraron, Dajhana le dice que se arrepentirá toda su vida. Dajhana le pide a Karina, el numero de su primer enamorado, Dajhana lo llama y le dice que sabe que fue el quien le hizo la broma del barro al hermano de Dante; le dice que necesita su ayuda. El gran dia finalmente llego. Las chicas y Paulo se reúnen en un spa; luego van al Atelier, aquí todas se ponen regias y Paulo queda muy elegante; mientras cantan MAQUILLAJE. Los chicos por su parte se reúnen en el colegio, todos están enternados, y cantan YO TE QUIERO DAR. Los chicos se reúnen en el colegio; la promoción esta lista, NATUS VINCERE sube a buses y son traslados a una hacienda. Aquí es la ceremonia. Claudia y Daniel son los maestros de ceremonia; ambos dan sus palabras de honor acerca de los chicos, Daniel llama a Marta, ella da las gracias a los padres por haber confiado tanto en ella, luego presenta a los alumnos, primero sube Cesar y Jhonaiker; ambos cantan LA GUITARRA, y todos los personajes de esta historia suben y se van graduando. La promoción esta lista y se toman una hermosa foto. Marta da un emotivo discurso donde se quiebra más de una vez, y dice amarlos con toda su alma. Luego los chicos salen ha quitarse las togas. Se piden que las parejas entren. Orlando e Irvin llegan como invitados y se sientan, ambos se llevan muy mal y se tratan de malas maneras. Las parejas van entrando; minutos antes Estefania le dice a Antonia todo lo que piensa de ella, después de decirle sus verdades y decirle lo resbalosa que es, se agacha y le pide a Rusbel ser su pareja, el acepta gustoso y la carga le dice que no piensa separarse nunca de ella. Kevin se le declara entrando a Diana, ella no lo puede creer y le dice que si, pero ambos siguen caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Paulo entra con Cristel en la mano izquiera y Mishell en la mano derecha, sin embargo Cesar y Pablo se ponen de lante, Paulo les dice que saben lo que que tienen que hacer, ambos lanzan una moneda, cae cara, gano Cesar; Paulo entrega a Cristel a Cesar, le susurra en la oreja, que la moneda que tiene solo tenia cara, dándole a entender que el siempre quizo que termine con Cesar. Jhonaiker entra con Xiomara; ambos se dan un beso que sella su amor. Juan entra con “su princesa” y la carga, las demás parejas van entrando. Todos se situan en la pista de baile; en ese momento llega Marta y Daniel; quien dicen dedicarles la canción, dicen haber practicado mucho su ingles para ese dia, les cantan: CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE. Las parejas bailan la romantica canción. Los padres pasan a bailar con sus hijos, vemos a todos bailar con sus padres; Gerardo le dice a Cristel amarla, y que su princesa logro todo lo que se propuso, ella le dice que pase lo que pase ella será su bebita, y que nunca , en ningún momento el amor que sintió por el se debilito solo creció. La madre de Paulo le dice que hoy se dio cuenta de que hay mucha gente que lo ama siendo como es, y que eso hizo que ella se llena de orgullo. La madre de Lola se acerca a Lola, le da un abrazo y finalmente le pide perdón, Lola estalla en lágrimas y acepta el perdón de su madre. Loa le revela a su madre que es bisexual, ella le dice que eso no importa hoy, importa su graduación, pero de todas maneras lo hablaran, dice que tiene su aprobación de antemano, y que la sexualidad no debe ser un tema de confesión, pues un confiesa sus errores o alguna mentira; la sexualidad es algo inherente, le dice que esta orgullosa de su hijo no por que sea gay, o porque tenga el cabello ondulado, ya que esas son características, le dice que esta orgullosa por como es el, por lo que es el, le da un abrazo. Victor baila con su abuela y le pide mudarse con ella; ella le dice que lo espera con los brazos abiertos, Andree baila con Victor y le dice que lo ama. La música termina, y todos van a sus respectivos asientos. Orlando e Irvin saludan a sus respectivos enamorados; sin embargo por orden de mesas Orlando e Irvin se sientan juntos, ambos se siguen mirando mal. Marta dice que a lo largo de la noche habran muchas sorpresas, en ese momento suben todas las chicas del CDT, ellas cantan: LIBRE SOY, la voz principal esta a cargo de Cristel. Marta baja unos momentos y casi cae, Daniel la ayuda; ambos quedan muy cerca y se dan un beso. Orlando e Irvin empiezan a tomar. El padre de Victor llego; y pide hablar con Victor, le dice que sabe que el le hizo mucho daño, Victor le dice que si a el lo perdonaron, el no es nadie para no perdonar, ambos se dan un abrazo. Luego de unos momentos, Marta da unas palabras acerca de la amistad la cual dice se ejemplifica muy bien en el trio que esta por venir, en ese momento suben: Cristel, Paulo y Mishell. Los tres finalmente llegaron a ser amigos, cosa inimaginable hace algunos años, los chicos piden el micro y cantan: THIS IS HOW WE DO (SV). Natus Vincere inicia el baile.Orlando e Irvin, algo tomados inician una pelea y se sacan los trapos sucios al aire. Kevin y Diana conversan, le dice que el siempre apesto en todo, nunca fue bueno en los estudios; y teme no poder estudiar nada, Diana le dice que cuenta con todo su apoyo y que lo ayudara en lo que el quiera. Dajhan llega a la fiesta pero nadie la saluda, llama para confirmar un encargo. Natalia dice que tiene una canción, todos se sorprenden al verla, dicen que es una estrella de la televisión, ella rie y dice que nunca olvidar su origen que fue en ese colegio; ella dice dedicarle esa canción a su enamorado Juan; todos se sorprenden y lo felicitan, ella canta: ESPERANZA DEL CORAZON.Mientras canta, los padres también salen a bailar; Iris conoce a el tio de Jhonaiker, baila con el y se van conociendo. Nanda baila sola y se le acerca Armando, ambos bailan. Daniel baila con Marta; Claudia con Yayo, Maximo con Trilce. Las parejas del colegio se hacen presente: Mercedes y Diego, Xiomara y Jhonaiker, Estefania y Rusbel, Diana y Kevin, Cristel y Cesar. Cristel habla con Cesar, le dice que esta muy feliz por el, el le dice que la ama mas que a su vida le da un beso largo, esto es visto por Pablo, quien se va triste de la fiesta, sin embargo al salir se tropieza con Oriana, le jala parte del vestido y le ayuda a ponérselo; le dice que no trajo pareja, el le dice que si quiere pueden bailar juntos, ambos se unen a la pista de baile. Orlando e Irvin siguen peleando; y dejan a sus enamorados solos. Loa habla con Paulo, Paulo le dice que el sigue y cantara una canción, sin embargo nunca han cantando oficialmente juntos, le pide cantar con el, Loa acepta. Luego Marta los presenta, ambos cantan DONDE ESTARE. Todos se sorprenden al verlos juntos; Orlando e Irvin quedan impactados. Ambos suenan perfectos. Ahora Juan y Victor hacen las pases. Mishell conversa con Jhan, le dice que ambos no están acostumbrados a estar solos, sin pareja, y siempre buscan tener a alguien es por eso que no encuentran el amor verdadero; le dice que ese es su verdadero problema, el le dice que quizás tenga razón. Yesenia sin embargo se mete a la conversación, y les dice que bailen, los tres bailan pero Yessica y Jhan se van empilando, ambos bailan juntos y terminan comiéndose a besos. Orlando e Irvin van al baño junto, siguen peleando, ahora están a punto de llegar a los golpes, sin embargo algo pasa, y terminan besándose apasionadamente, todo esto mientras Paulo y Loa cantan, la canción termina en el momento donde Orlando e Irvin admiten que se aman el uno al otro. Cristel le dice a Cesar, que aun no deben comenzar nada, pues están terminando etapas; por el momento lo único que le puede ofrecer a todos es su amistad, Cesar le dice que esperara por ella lo necesario. Yessenia y Mishell se apoderan del escenario y cantan VEN BAILALO, y todos inician el baile. Paulo y Loa van al baño y se encuentran a Orlando y a Irvin; los cuatro aclaran las cosas, Orlando e Irvin se van de la fiesta juntos y como pareja. Paulo le dice a Loa que quizás el “amor gay”sea asi, el le dice que todo es muy confuso, Paulo le dice que después de todo solo hay una cosa clara y es que finalmente hicieron las pases, ambos se dan un abrazo. La fiesta esta a horas de terminar. Marta sube al escenario y dice que tiene preparado un número con su alumna, sube Cristel; ambas están hermosas y vestidas de sirenas, cantan: ENTRE EL MAR Y UNA ESTRELLA. Daniel y Cesar suben y besan a sus sirenas; las dos se dejan llevar por el momento. Luego de esto, Cristel pide subir a su mejor amigo, sube Paulo entonces; ambos dan unas palabras y dicen dedicar esa canción que encierra todo lo que quieren decir, cantan: ME TOCA PARTIR. Mientras cantan, pasan imágenes de todos los momentos; asi como las carreras de los personajes, luego se ve a todos los personajes en la fiesta viendo el momento, las siguientes imágenes pasan los personajes principales de la sexta temporada caminando ya como universitarios. Ahora da sus palabras; y a nombre de todos los padres agradece a Marta de todo corazón lo que hizo por los hijos de todos, dice estar segura que será una gran madre para su hijo; le dice que los alumnos la aman mucho, y ese amor no es gratis, le dice que los chicos le tienen una gran sorpresa. Los chicos están atrás del estrado, muy ansiosos; finalmente salen, pero surge un problema, Claudia ve que Dajhana es muy chata y la cambia de sitio con Cristel, Dajhana sabe que cuando el telon se abra le caera el balde lleno de barro, sin embargo no puede decir ni hacer nada ya que Marta la amenazo con explusarla del colegio si vuelve a hacer alguna cosa de ese tipo, el telon se abre y el balde lleno de barro cae en Dajhan llenándola del barro que ella misma puso. Dajhana se da cuenta que ella busco hacer daño a los demás y termino haciéndoselo ella sola, se va corriendo humillada. Cristel dice sentir pena por ella, pues sabe cual era su verdadera intención. Marta les pide olvidar lo ocurrido. Los chicos ahora cantan: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. Marta rompe en llanto. Marta pide el micro y dice que deben cantar la cancion himno del CDT, todos cantan: UN AMIGO ES UNA LUZ, mientras se muestran imágenes desde el comienzo de todo. En el performance, aparece a Dajhana ya cambiada y mojada, entra y corre a pedir perdón; todos la perdonan, Dajhana abraza a Cristel y le pide perdón, ella le dice que todo esta olvidado, todos comparten un abrazo y Marta es alzada por todos, dando fin a el emotivo capitulo. Lista de canciones: - Sueño dorado (Daniel y Marta). Interprete original:Abel Pintos. - Maquillaje (Paulo y chicas del CDT). Interprete original: Mecano. -Yo te quiero dar (Chicos del CDT). Interprete original:La mosca Tse-Tse -La guitarra (Jhonaiker y Cesar). Interprete original:Los autenticos decadentes. -Can I have this dance (Marta y Daniel) . Interprete original: HSM3. -This is how we do (Cristel, Paulo y Mishell). Interprete original: Katy Perry- Kevin Karla y la banda. - Esperanza del Corazon (Natalia). Interprete original: Bianca Marroquin. - Donde estare (Paulo y Loa). Interprete original: Hugo Salazar. -Ven Bailalo (Yessica y Mishell). Interprete orignal: Tego Calderon. - Entre el mar y una estrella (Cristel y Marta). Interprete original: Thalia. - Me toca partir (Paulo y Cristel). Interprete orignial: Giovanni Barrantes - We are the champions (CDT). Interprete original: Queen. -Amigo (CDT). Interprete original: Los enanitos verdes.